fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Allan
Allan is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Hockey Player Loves: Nutty Butter Cups Hates: Bullies Allan was happy living in Tastyville, but during high school, he had to move with his parents to the dingy streets of Oniontown. Being the new kid, Allan got picked on by the hardened students of Oniontown High. He always stuck up for himself, even if it meant a black eye or a chipped tooth. When Allan graduated, he moved back to Tastyville. His friends were happy to see Allan, but Oniontown had definitely changed him. Appearance Originally, Allan has dark gray hair. He wore an olive green polo shirt, blue jeans, and black and gray shoes. His hair was spiked in the front and he had short eyebrows. Since his return in Papa's Taco Mia!, Allan now wears a white undershirt, olive green coat, blue jeans, and black shoes with green laces. His hair is now styled into a pompadour and he has grown sideburns. He has a curved unibrow and a missing tooth. Clean-Up Allan's hair and clothes got remodeled. Styles Style B Allan's outfit consists of his hockey uniform. He sports a black eye and black hockey helmet. He wears a black hockey jersey with turquoise blue and light purple trims and the Tastyville Cold Cuts logo printed on it. He also wears light purple pants with a black side stripe and black shoes with bright blue laces. Style H Allan dresses up as a vampire during Halloween in Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! He has white powdered face and neck, and puts on fake fangs. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt with widely cuffed edges underneath a black and dark red striped vest with white buttons. He dons black pants, a red laced flower necklace, and black cape with red innings. He also wears black shoes with red laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Pepperoni (top) *4 Sausages (bottom) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Steak *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños *Baked Beans *Brown Rice Papa's Freezeria/HD *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *3 Bananas *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mayo *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Lettuce *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 BBQ Wings *3 Carrots *6 Green Peppers *Blue Cheese Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Onions *Mustard *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Medium Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mayo *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Fried Egg *Lettuce *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **3 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday (Onionfest) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Frosted Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **3 Nutty Butter Cups Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *5 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Stellini *Rocket Ragu *Parmesan Cheese *Blue Cheese *5 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Chips *3 Bananas Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Banana Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Mini Mallows Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Ring Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Cocoa Powder **Fudge Swirl Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *3 BBQ Wings *3 Curly Fries *6 Green Peppers *Blue Cheese Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Sausages (top) *6 Banana Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Provolone Cheese *Regular Grill *Bacon *Fajita Peppers *Tomatoes *Fried Egg *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ketchup Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Pepperoni Bread with Provolone Cheese *Regular Grill *Meatballs *Fajita Peppers *Tomatoes *Fried Egg *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner A *Green Emerald Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Shamrock *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Nutty Butter Cups Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Nutty Butter Cups *Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner A *Green Emerald Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Shamrock Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Nutty Butter Cups Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Peanut Butter Fluff *Chocolate Meringue *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Gingersnap Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Peanut Butter Fluff *Chocolate Meringue *Candy Corn Drizzle (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD As a Closer, Allan's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice **Jalapeños **Tamago **Carrots *Duck Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Christmas) *Nori with Shiso Rice **Jalapeños **Tamago **Spruce Tips *Cranberry Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Peppermint Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *3 Bananas *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Bacon French Toast *Butterzinger Syrup *3 Bananas *Bacon French Toast *Cinnamon *Butterzinger Syrup *Drink: **Large Fizzo Gold with Ice Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 21 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 60 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 17 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Root Beer. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Green Frosting. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Chocolate Whipped Cream. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Banana Peppers. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Portallini Feast and Meatballs. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Peanut Butter Fluff. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Butterzinger Syrup. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Hugo but lost to Timm in the second round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: He earned more votes than Franco and Connor in the Bacon Division . He then lost to Taylor in the semi finals. *2013: He earned more votes than Hank but then lost to Timm in the division finals. *2014: He lost to Robby in the first round of Dreamsicle Division. *2015: He lost to Johnny in the first round of Wild Onion Division. *2016: He earned more votes than Iggy but lost to Hacky Zak in the Pomegranate Division Finals. Trivia *Allan, along with Robby, is absent in Papa's Burgeria. However, they appear in the app versions as Closers. **He and Robby are also the only Papa Louie debutants to become Closers. *He is the third customer to debut in a game as a normal customer and then a Closer in another, alongside Robby, Akari, Ninjoy, and Radlynn. *He doesn't order Loco Mystery Sauce during Summer Luau in Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *It was said in a segment of Quinn's Q&A that Allan moved away for a few years, which is why he does not appear in Papa's Burgeria. Order Tickets Allan pizza.png|Allan's Pizzeria order Allan Taco.png|Allan's Taco Mia! order Allan Ice.png|Allan's Freezeria order Allan's Pancakeria order.png|Allan's Pancakeria order Allan Burgeria.png|Allan's Burgeria HD order Allan_zps7188f3c1.jpg|Allan's Wingeria Order Allan Hot.png|Allan's Hot Doggeria order Allan To Go.png|Allan's Burgeria To Go! order Allan Cup.png|Allan's Cupcakeria order during OnionFest Allan normal.png|Allan's Cupcakeria regular order Allan Freezeria HD.png|Allan's Freezeria HD order Allan-pasta.png|Allan's Pastaria order during Starlight Jubilee Allan Pasta.png|Allan's Pastaria regular order Allan FTG.png|Allan's Freezeria To Go! order Allan Donut.png|Allan's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Allan normala.png|Allan's Donuteria regular order Allan WHD.png|Allan's Wingeria HD order Allan PTG.png|Allan's Pizzeria To Go! order Allan Portallni.png|Allan's Cheeseria order during Portallni Feast Allan order ticket.png|Allan's regular Cheeseria order. Allan St.png|Allan's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Allan during.png|Allan's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Allan Paddy CHD.png|Allan's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Allan Cupcakeria HD.png|Allan's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2017-01-12 at 10.49.55 PM.png|Allan's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Allan Thanks.png|Allan's Bakeria regular order Allan Taco Mia HD.png|Allan's Taco Mia HD order thought out the holidays allansushiH.PNG|Allan's Sushiria order during Christmas allansushi.PNG|Allan's Sushiria regular order Pancakeria HD Allan (Holiday).png|Allan's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Allan (Regular).png|Allan's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery AllanBCU.png|Allan's old look since Taco Mia! Newallanpic.jpg|Left picture: Allan's old appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Right picture: Allan's current appearance that is used in all Papa Louie games starting from Papa's Taco Mia! Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png|Alberto waiting for ice cream Allan 1.png|Allan Allan (taco mia¡).jpg|Allan thumbs up! Johnny and Allan.png|Allan and Johnny waiting for wings. Allan.png|Allan's Papa's next chefs card Bacon Division Winners.png|Allan (and Clover) wins! NotsohappyAllan.png Angry Allan.png|Allan gets a bad taco! Stpats.jpg|Allan and Georgito at the St.Patrick's Day Photo Allan closer.png|Allan in Taco Mia with angry eyes Allan Onion fest.png|Allan in onion fest. Allan apps.png|Apps? What's an app? Allan.png.jpg|Allan when he's not a star customer. Poor Allan (Old Appearance).png|Allan has a half decent pizza Poor Allan (New Appearance).png|Allan has some half decent french toast. Perfect Breakfast for Allan.png|And magically, it's perfect. Allan hacked Pastaria.jpg|Allan likes messes. This confirms it. bandicam 2014-03-12 21-47-18-993.jpg|Air is not in Allan's diet. Do the moves.jpg|Allan having a dance off with Utah and Xolo. It's hard to tell who's best when they all do the same dance. A Pastaria 2.PNG|More proof of his love of messes. This is neater, yet not highly scored... Perfectallan.png|Perfect donuts for Allan and Clover! Allan (Taco Mia).png|Allan as a star Allan unlocked.png|Allan is unlocked in Pastaria Deck07 back 1024x1024.jpg Allanperfect.png|Allan has some perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria! AllanWingeria.png|Allan and some decent wings. Allann.png Allan perfect.png|Allan has perfect donuts during Sky Ninja Returns! Allan perfect 2.png|Allan and Willow enjoy the perfect donuts! aaaaa.png|Allan is about to come to Cheeseria allan perfect sandwhich.png allan2343.png|Allan perfect in Cheeseria + Unlocking Cluck n' Onion AllanCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Allan gets a perfect sandwich! Allan3sr.png allan persect.png|Allan perfect allen's dirty plate.png|What happens when you leave lots of dirt on his plate in Wingeria. Allan Cupcakeria HD - Perfect 1.jpeg|Allan receives perfect cupcakes. Allan - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Allan in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up) Allan - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Allan Style B in Papa's Bakeria blood allan.png|Allan's Halloween costume in Taco Mia HD (Vampire) dillan.png|Allan is dining with his friend to the cage Taylor, when James looking on Taylor Allan vampire.png|Allan like his taco while wearing vampire suit Final bstSnapshot 775921.jpg|Perfect Taco for Allan! Everybody.jpg Allan Perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Allan Angry Allan (Cleaned).PNG angry allan.PNG Pphdallan.png|PPHD! Allan Approved! Fan Art Wendyallan.by WafflesFana!.jpg|By WafflesFana allanchibi.jpg|chibi allan by liselottelove allan.jpg|by Original58 Blah.png|With Utah made by Almei AllanbyMorbidMist.jpg|by MorbidMist Allan Chibi.jpg|Allan Chibi Maker Allan Chibi Style B.jpg|Allan Chibi Maker Style B Allan Chibi Style H.jpg|Allan Chibi Maker Style H Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:A Characters